Cassandra Flick
Cassandra Flick (born 1978) is a main character in the Clockwork series as well as The IT Files. Originally with the Scotland Yard, she later joined Interpol and became a good friend of Lucienne Christophe's. Cassandra later became a member the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as well as the leader of the four-person Team Beta. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Interpol= |-|Ressurection= |-|Clockwork Crisis= Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 132 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Dartford, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: Cassie, English Muffin * Favorite Food: Burgers Personal Items * Walther P99, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Nigel Flick's Gold pocket-watch * London Oyster Card Residence Cassandra's home is a house in Dartford. The house, which he shares with Jean-Baptiste Odilon, is two-stories and the backyard overlooks the River Darent. The top floor has three bedrooms, one of which as a very small half-bathroom attached to it. Additionally the top floor has a full bathroom, a kitchen, dining area, living room and outside deck. The first floor has a one-car garage under the deck, a workshop, a bathroom, a library and office space and a family room. Both the living room and family room have a fireplace. Special Skills * Marksmanship, expertise with pistols. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field command. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically crime-scene analysis. * Political Knowledge, specifically European laws and typical punishments associated with violations of them. * Bilingual, knowing English and French. Relationships Family * Nigel Flick, Father * Kerrie Flick, Mother * Tamera Flick, Sister * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, Fiance Romances * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, Fiance * Ryan Tully, Friend and Former Lover Teammates * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Fiance * Gregory Barnes * Anna Sokolov * Leila Banks Friends * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Dieter Bran, also Co-Worker * Nessa Kelly, also Co-Worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * David Falk, also Co-Worker * Christina Merritt, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker * Michael Bradford, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago * Raymond Bishop * Aisha Reynolds * Irina Popov * Janice Wang * Alexis Sutherland (Formerly) Appearances Canon * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Kioni's Justice * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Cassandra's physical appearance is based on that of actress Emily Deschanel, with her sister Tamera being based on Emily's real-life sister Zooey. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA